Galeem
Galeem (in Japanese: キーラ, Kiira) is one of the two main antagonists in the story mode "World of Light" of the 2018 videogame Super Smash Bros Ultimate alongside Dharkon. It is the light counterpart of Dharkon. While Dharkon wishes to eradicate all life in darkness, Galeem wishes to bring it into pure light. Biography Galeem appears at the beginning of the story where it is confronted by every known fighter present. Here, he has a bunch of Master Hand clones by his side. Galeem then proceeds to wipe out all of the fighters in light, which then expands throughout the entire universe, wiping out all life. Kirby was the sole survivor of the attack. The other fighters were captured by Galeem's forces rather than destroyed (or else Galeem revived them). Using its light, Galeem creates copies of the fighters and used spirits of the lifeforms it absorbed to animate the hollow copies, creating an army of hostile puppets. After all fighters trapped in Galeem's world have been revived, Galeem is confronted once more at his base to the north, where it is defeated in battle. Dharkon then emerges from the sky, leading an army of Crazy Hands. Galeem manages to flee but comes back once Dharkon has been defeated. From here on, Galeem, leading an army of Master Hands continues on his conflict with Dharkon. If the player chooses to fight and defeat Galeem, Dharkon will deliver the final blow upon Galeem and drown the world into darkness. However, if the player defeats Dharkon instead, Galeem defeats Dharkon before eradicating all life once more into the light. If both are defeated, their bodies will shatter into bits as they fall down into the ocean below them, erupting in a flash of light and ending their conflict once and for all as the spirits they once controlled fly free. After their defeat, both Galeem and Dharkon become primary legendary spirits themselves, being the two most powerful spirits in the entire game and granting fighters the abilities "Bane of Darkness" (for Galeem) and "Bane of Light" (for Dharkon), allowing fighters to deal massive amounts of damage to light spirits (for Dharkon) or dark spirits (for Galeem) at risk of receiving higher damage. Appearance Galeem appears to be a glowing ball. He surrounded by wing-shaped objects that orbit his body and vary through bright colors. Throughout his battle with the fighters, Galeem can change into different forms using his wings. Gallery Images Galeem Master Hands.png|Galeem, as it appears in the opening to "World of Light". Galeem shield.png|Galeem surrounded by a magical barrier. Galeem Devoured by Light.png|The world being devoured by Galeem's light. Cross Bomb.jpg World-of-light-final-battle.jpg Clash of Light and Darkness.png|Galeem and Dharkon's forces clashing against each other. Dharkon ending.jpeg|Galeem's defeat in Dharkon's ending. Light Vanquished.jpeg|Galeem's defeat in the True Ending. Videos Galeem Dharkon - Smash Ultimate OST Galeem's Theme (World of Light Boss) (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Galeem (Boss Fight) - Spirits Mode Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia *Galeem is referred to using neuter pronouns when he makes his first appearance. However, in the tips that explain how the Spirits work in the World of Light, Galeem is referred to using masculine pronouns. *Galeem's name is a corruption of "Gleam", similar to how Dharkon's name is a corruption of "Darken". **Additionally, Galeem's Japanese name "Kiira" is notably similar to the Japanese word for "killer" (in Japanese: キラー, Kiraa), somewhat referencing his actions at the start of the game. *The colors of Galeem's wings are the same colors used for the logo of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. *Galeem's appearance, a ball of energy with multiple wings, resembles a , an angel of the highest order of celestial hierarchy and serving as protectors of God's throne. **Plus, in Abrahamic religions, it is said that a Seraph appearing in the mortal world is a sign of the beginning of the apocalypse. This is similar to Galeem's role in World of Light, where it tries to destroy everyone. *Galeem's villainy is extremely ironic, considering that he is a being of pure light. Navigation Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Symbolic Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Elementals Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mute Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deities Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Necromancers